the_flashfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussionsfaden:D-original/@comment-5167151-20150502141318/@comment-5167151-20150526192123
D-original sagte: So jetzt mal ganz ehrlich: Hör mal bitte damit auf, hier immer den Allwissenden The Flash etc. Profi raushängen zu lassen das geht einem echt unglaublich auf die Nerven. Dann bin ich jetzt auch mal ganz ehrlich Verhalte dich bitte wie ein kluger, vernünftiger Mensch als den ich dich bisjetzt eingeschätzt habe. Ich lasse hier keinen allwissenden DC Profi raushängen um mir darauf einen runter zu holen das ich soviel mehr weiß darüber als ihr. Ich weiß halt ZUFÄLLIG viel mehr darüber als ihr! Dafür kann ich doch nichts!!! Wenn ich dir oder anderen hier Tipps gebe dann um euch über einige Irrtümer aufzuklären und um euch zu HELFEN!!! Andernfalls könnte ich es so machen wie jeder andere echte DC Comics Fan, diese Seiten durchlesen, laut lachen und weiterhin einen feuchten Fliegenschiss auf dieses und vergleichbare Wikias geben oder noch kurz schnell nen Kommentar hier hinterlassen wie scheiße doch das Wiki ist oder das dies und das und weiteres hier falsch ist und viel fehlt usw usf. Denkst du wirklich es macht mir Spass hier stundenlang mit dir oder anderen Typen rumzuzanken anstelle die Zeit zu nutzen um in einem meiner Wikis oder auch diesen hier weiter zu arbeiten? Ich weiß auch nicht was dich jetzt wieder auf die Palme gebracht hat? ich bin nämlich hier ausgesprochen nett gewesen und habe nicht wie jüngst bei Phantom Infinity einen zu harten Tonfall angeschlagen. Falls dich das "du bist ja schließlich jemand der sich nicht so gut damit auskennt." auf die Palme gebracht hat tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen aber du bist nunmal JEMAND DER SICH NICHT SO GUT DAMIT AUSKENNT! Auch DAFÜR kann ich doch nichts! Wenn dich diese Tatsache, und nichts anderes ist das, stört, dann ÄNDERE etwas daran indem du dich endweder informierst ODER einfach mal auf jemanden wie MICH in diesen Bereichen HÖRST! Das war und ist aber weder beleidgend noch "von oben herab" oder sonstwie gemeint, das meine ich als nüchterner Fakt. Ich hab noch nie Vampire Dairies gesehn. Würde ich jetzt in das Wiki schreiben "Vampire können ein fremdes Haus nur betreten, wenn sie der Bewohner dazu einläd" weil das tatsächlich ein Teil des allgemeinen Vampir Mythos ist, und jemand in dem Wiki mir erklärt "sorry alter aber das is falsch, in der Serie können die wie sie wollen in fremde Häuser" dann sage ich auch nicht "dude, jetzt hör mal auf hier den Vampire Dairies Profi raushänen zu lassen und mich so von oben herab zu behandeln!" Verstehst du? Sorry falls du irgendetwas ind en falschen Hals bekommen hast, ich will dich hier wirklich nicht beleidigen persönlich angreifen oder von oben herab behandeln. Aber es gibt eben tatsächlich TATSACHEN die einfach mal so sind, WEIL sie SO (und nicht anders) erfunden wurden! Und zu diesen Tatsachen gehören die NAMEN der entsprechenden Figuren! Oder hast du unter einem Batman Kinofilm schonmal bei den Credits gelesen "BRUCE WAYNE wurde erschaffen von Bob Kane"? Da wird IMMER stehen "BATMAN wurde erschaffen von Bob Kane"!!! IMMER!!!! Weil das nunmal die Aufgabe von Mr. Kane gewesen ist, er sollte für den Verlag einen neuen Superhelden erfinden. Klar gehört da der Zivilname irgendwie auch mit dazu, der ist aber letztendlich nebensache. Die Figur um die es geht ist BATMAN! Und bei den Schurken war es genauso, da hatten die Autoren die Aufgabe für ihre Geschichten SUPERSCHURKEN zu erschaffen, gegen die der Titelheld kämpfen kann. Und da wurden eben Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Wether Wizard, Mirror Master und all die anderen Flash Schurken erfunden. Nicht deren Zivilidentitäten, klar bekamen die dann irgendwann einen zivilen Zusatznamen aber die traten (und treten bis zum heutigen Tage) praktisch NIE ohne ihr Superschurkenkostüm in den Comics in Erscheinung. NIE! Die wurden auch nie von irgendjemandem innerhalb der Comics bei ihren zivielen Namen genannt NIE! Und deshalb sind eben die richtigen namen, die Superschurkennamen, und das was wir allgemeinhin für den echten Namen halten würden das Alias. Warum willst du das nicht kapieren? div class="quote">D-original sagte:Nur weil man die Comics nicht gelesen hat und nicht jede einzelne Anspielung auf die Comics mitkriegt muss du einen nicht so von oben herab behandeln und immer aus einem Satz oder einer Aussage so Schlüsse ziehen wie: "du bist ja schließlich jemand der sich nicht so gut damit auskennt." Aber sonst gehts noch? Gut dann sag ich dir auch mal etwas ganz deutlich! Es ist leider so das man sich als Gründer, Admin oder Leiter eines solchen Wikis tatsächlich zumindest ETWAS mit der Vorlage des entsprechenden Stoffes, zudem man ein Wiki gemacht hat auskennen Sollte, bzw muss!!! Andernfalls bist du nicht in der Lage dieses Wiki entsprechend aufzubauen. Du bist schon alleine deshalb ungeeignet als Admin eines solchen Wikis, WEIL du eben GENAU diese angesprochenen Anspielungen auf die Comics nicht mitkriegst. So kannst du 1. nicht dein Wiki mit genau DIESEN speziellen Informationen ausstatten. Da du die ja nicht verstehst. Genau DAS ist aber für viele wohl das interesanteste am Wiki! Infos zu Hintergründen über Charaktere, Unterschiede zur Comicvorlage, Insdergags in den jeweiligen Episoden und was diese Bedeuten. DAS wollen die Fans in solchen Seiten lesen! Das "Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm" die erste Folge der dritten Staffel und die 47 Episode der Serie Arrow ist das wissen die schon! Das brauchen sie nicht zwingend hier nochmal lesen! Defakto gibt es ohne das komplette Hintergrundwissen über die jeweilige Comicvorlage in deinen Serienwikis NICHTS zu lesen, was die User nicht auch endweder durch das lesen der entsprechenden Artikel bei Wikipedia oder durch das schlicht und ergreifende ANSCHAUEN der Serie selbst erfahren würden! WOZU MACHST DU DANN DAS WIKI ÜBERHAUPT?!!! Viel schlimmer ist aber 2. das du durch dein fehlendes Wissen nicht merken würdest wenn hier jemand unbeabsichtigt falsche informationen reinschreibt. Jemand scheibt rein "in den Comics ist Gorilla Grodd Anführer der Legion of Doom". Das ist ne falsche Info! Es gibt keine Legion of Doom in den Comics und in den bekanntesten Versionen ist Lex Luthor der Anführer. Grodd stammt aber ind en Comics aus Gorilla City und ist in der Justice League Zeichentrickserie der Gründer und Anführer der Secret Society (vergleichbar mit der Legion of Doom) Du weißt das alles nicht und lässt demnach die falschen Infos drin stehn. Andere lesen das, denken es sei richtig da es ja im "offiziellen Wiki" zur Serie steht und die werden das schon wissen und verbreiten ihrerseids wiederum die falschen Infos weiter. Aus diesen beiden wichtigen Gründen ist es eben DOCH wichtig das sich ein Gründer oder Admin, der in so einem Wiki den Ton angeben will wenigstens etwas mit diesen ganzen Sachen auskennen sollte! Und das ist bei weitem nicht nur meine Meinung, ich bin nur der einzige der es dir direkt SAGT! div class="quote">D-original sagte:Ich hab dir das schonmal gesagt und bin nicht die Einzige, die dich darauf hinweist das du dich manchmal im Ton vergreifst. Das nimmt eiem schlicht und einfach die Lust sich in diesem Wiki aufzuhalten, wenn da immer jemand ist der einem schlechte Stimmung macht. Witzig dann haben wir zwei mehr gemeinsam als ich dachte, denn auch mir vergeht ständig die Lust mich in diesem Wiki aufzuhalten, immer wenn ich sehen muss wie du oder andere meine heißgehegte Liebe zu den DC Superhelden mit Füßen treten indem z.b. Artikel zu einer Figur einfach mal in die völlig belanglosen Zivilnamen benannt werden anstatt in die korrekten udn bekannteren Superhelden/Schurken Namen, vermutlich weil man diese Superheldennamen dämlich und/oder kindisch findet und meint die zivilen Namen klängen "seriöser". Für mich sagt das soviel aus wie "ich finde Superhelden dämlich! Deswegen heißen die bei mir eben SO!" Und da ich diese Superhelden aber LIEBE beleidigt mich jeder dieser Artikel aufs schärfste, es is für mich so wie tausend solcher Kommentare von mir, über die du dich aufregst verstehst du das? Das gipfelt dann lediglich in Kommentaren, indenen ich mich etwas im Ton vergreife, aber auch da halte ich mich immernoch sehr zurück denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt bebe ich förmlich vor Zorn! D-original sagte: Ich auch einfach verwarnen so wie du dich manchmal aufführst, mach ich aber nicht, weil man so nicht miteinander umgehen und sich ständig wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten streiten sollte. Wenn du unsere Gespräche mal review passiern lässt, wird dir evtl auffallen das es bei diesen "Streitigkeiten" die du ansprichst ausschließlich nur um diese Sache mit den Schurken/Helden namen geht (sogar der Ausbruch gegenüber Phanom Infinity beruht auf der Tatsache das er in seinem Wiki den Supergirl Artikel nicht Supergirl nennt) Warum versteht ihr denn nicht das es für mich aber keine "Kleinigkeiten" sind! Für mich sind das essenzielle Dinge!!! Ich habe die meiste Zeit meines Lebens mit diesen Sachen verbracht und für mich sind diese Figuren so wichtig und liegen mir so sehr am Herzen wie meine eigene Famillie oder mein eigenes leben!!! Wie deutlich muss ich denn noch werden? Wenn es für dich wirklich nur Kleinigkeiten sind, ja dann ändere doch die Artikelnamen nach meinem Vorschlag ab verdammt nochmal! Dann haste Ruhe! Dann brauchste dir keine Sorgen mehr amchen das es dir keinen Spass macht dich im Wiki aufzuhalten weil du wieder mit mir rumstreiten musst! Bei allen anderen Dingen konnten wir uns immer gut einigen, z.b. die Schurke Kategorie, das du diese Auflistungssymbole in der Infobox willst usw usf und so würde das auch in Zukuft zwischen uns funktionieren. Du musst nur erstmal verstehen lernen das mir al diese Sachen ein vielfaches mehr bedeuten und viel viel mehr am Herzen liegen als dir! Nur DESHALB mach ich mir hier doch die Mühe hier mit dir rumzustreiten! Jeder andere hätte doch bei solchen Diskrepanten lägst gedacht "gut dann lass die Tante die keine Ahnung von den Comics hat und nicht auf dich hören will doch weiter in ihrem unbedeutenden Kleinstwiki rummurksen, für das sich eh kein Schwein interessiert!" und wäre einfach gegangen. D-original sagte:Mir ist vollkommen bewusst, dass die Namen der Schurken in den Comics geläufiger sind und du dies und ein paar andere Argumente immer wieder vor bringst. Ich bin eher ein Fan von kurzen und knappen Antworten und habe daher keine Lust auf jede Einzelheit deiner Aufsätze einzugehen. Nur weil du der Meinung bist, dass das die richtige Betitelung ist, heißt es nicht, dass das auch so sein muss. Hier gibt es nämlcih kein richtig oder falsch, da sowohl bürgerliche als auch Schurken/Heldennamen existieren. Und mit meinem letzten Beiträgen dazu habe ich gezielt darauf verweisen wollend as du dich diesbezüglich schlicht IRRST! KLAR gibt es EIN Richtig und viele FALSCH! Und das hat nichts damit zutun das ich "der Meinung bin" selbst wenn ich ne persönliche andere Meinung hätte wäre es trotzdem so wie ich es sagte richtig. Ich habs schonmal versucht zu erklären die bürgerlichen Namen sind oft erst viel später entstanden als der Superhelden/Schurken Name. mit anderen Worten als hypotetisches Beispiel mal jetzt Captain Cold gibts seid 1957, Leonard Snart erst seid 1963. Batman gibts seid 1938, den Beinahmen "Dark Knight" erhielt er 1986. Verstehst du NUN worauf ich hinaus will? Die heißen halt einfach so. Nicht weil ich der Meinung bin die Artikel müssten so heißen, die wurden mit diesen namen von ihren jeweiligen Schöpfern ERFUNDEN! Also heißen die ganz einfach so! Du wurdest von deinen Eltern Diana genannt und völlig egal was dir in deinem späteren Leben evtl Arbeitskollegen oder Freunde für nen Spitznamen gegeben haben, beid em sie dich immer gerufen haben, dein RICHTIGER Name ist der, den du zuerst von deinen Eltern erhalten hast. Und der einzig RICHTIGE name dieser Comicfiguren ist der den sie von ihren Erfindern erhalten haben. Und KEIN ANDERER! JA hier gibt es EIN richtig und falsch! Aiuch wenn DU das anders siehst ändert das nichts daran das es so ist! D-original sagte:Da Phantom Infinity mittlerweile auch im Legends of Tomorrow Wikia die bürgerlichen Namen verwendet und das englische Wikia seit ewigen Zeiten auch, sehe ich keinen Grund ausgerechnet hier die Superschurken/heldennamen einzuführen. Akzeptiere das bitte endlich mal. Es macht es nicht richtger, wenn es auch viele andere falsch machen. Und nein ich KANN es nicht akzeptieren! Da könntest du genauso gut von mir verlangen mir das Herz herauszureißen und es zu essen! Wie schon gesagt für mich ist das keine Kleinigkeit sondern ein sehr sehr wichtiger Teil meines Lebens! Den ich abgöttisch liebe! Und es schmerzt mich innerlich zu sehen wie dieser Teil meines Lebens hier von dir mit dieser "Entscheidung" mit Füßen getreten wird! Hier nochmal der Vergleich: Ein Comicwiki vermutlich ja von Leuten betrieben die sich mitd en Comics auskennen: http://greenarrow.wikia.com/wiki/Deadshot_%28Michael_Rowe%29 DIE machens richtig! Das Wiki das du meinst: http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Floyd_Lawton vermutlich auch von Leuten wie dir, die keine Comicfans sind geründet, machts falsch. Wieder ein Comicwiki von den Comicfans: http://theflash.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Cold_%28Wentworth_Miller%29 die machens wieder richtig! Aber falls du auch weiterhin keinen Grund sehen solltest erlaube mir nochmals ehrlich zu werden: Deine Wikis kopieren das englische Arrow/Flash Wiki fast 1:1. Nur werden deine Wikis logischerweise IMMER viel schlechter sein als das englische. Aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen. u.a. das es viel mehr englischsprachige Fans dieser Serien gibt die bereit sind etwas in einem Wiki zu machen oder das dir das nötige Hintergrundwissen der Comics fehlt um interessante Triviabeiträge aus dem Bereich der Comics dem Wiki beizusteuern. Gerade da du ja auch die Gestaltungen der Artikel vom englischen Wiki kopierst bis zum übernehmen des "early Life" in der Biographie (was du übrigens immer vllig falsch mit "früheres Leben" übersetzt was aber sinngemäß in Biographien soviel heißt wie "Kindheits- bzw Jugendjahre", gerne mal hier nachschauen http://www.dict.cc/?s=early+life) würde es deinen Wikis gut tun sich in bestimmten Punkten etwas vom englischen Original zu unterscheiden, schon alleine um den Vorwurf einer bloßen Kopie zu entkräften und dem Wiki eine persönlichere Note zu verpassen. Und versteh mich nicht falsch, ich schreibe das zwar hier aber damit ist nicht nur das Flash Wiki gemeint, sondern gleichfalls das Arrow Wiki. (und sofern tatsächlich vorhanden wie du schreibst eigentlich auch Phantoms Legends of Tomorow Wiki und Supergirl Wiki ^^) Du zeigst da sowieso bisjetzt absolute Inkonsequenz, denn es gibt ja Artikel wie den zum Reverse Flash oder zu China White, die die Superschurken-Namen führen. Und die Figur der Graf, der ja keinen bekannten Zivilnamen hat (warum das so ist fragst du? Na weil er and en batman Schurken Joker angelehnt ist natürlich, also in der Arrow Serie), würde ja auch einfach so heißen (müssen). Du hast mit deienr Version also eh schon "weder Fisch noch Fleisch" meine wäre darüber hinaus auch noch schön einheitlich und würde vermitteln das es soetwas wie eine Struktur in den Wikis gibt. Viel einfacher, die Umbenennungd er Artikel ist für mich eine GRUNDVORAUSSETZUNG um dir hier weiter in den zwei Wikis zu helfen. Was ich wirklich sehr gerne tun würde und ich bin mir sicher du würdest meine Hilfe gut gebrauchen können, nicht nur wegen der Informationen, die ich den Wikis beisteuern könnte, sondern auch die schlichte konstante Arbeitskraft, denn andernfalls sitzt du wohl vermutlich zum großteil alleine and en Artikeln und gerade im Arrow Wiki gibts noch einiges zutun. Vielleicht kannst du ja jetzt einen Grund sehen! D-original sagte: Tut mir leid das ich an einigen Stellen so direkt werden musste, aber anders willst du es ja scheinbar einfach nicht verstehen. Ja es hat mein Blut wieder ganz gut in Wallung gebracht, wie sicherlich diese Antwort auch wieder deines (was mir tatsächlich sehr leid tut) aber der Unterschied ist deine Anschuldigungen sind ungerechtfertigt wärend meine (leider) stimmen. Ich appeliere zum letztenmal nochmals an deine Vernunft und bitte dich das alles nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Ich finde du bist eine überaus nette und zuvorkommende Person, die ich sehr schätze und der ich gern in den zwei Wikis zur Hand gehen würde um diese Wikis großartig und evtl sogar mal besser als die englsichen werden zu lassen, aber nicht unter der Vorassetzung das ich mir Vorwürfte von dir anhören muss, das ich mehr Ahnung von den Serien und den dazugehörigen Comicvorbildern ahbe als du. Was weder arrogant, herbalassend oder sonstwas anderes sein soll als schlicht die Wahrheit. Ich hoffe du antwortest nicht zu impulsiv (ein fehler den ich selber gerne mache ^^) und lässt meinen Megapost (sorry dafür aber es fällt mir echt schwer mich kurz zu fassen) erstmal ein wenig sacken und wie gesagt ich will weder wen eleidigen oder provozieren oder sonstwas, diese Dinge würden persönlich besprochen oder am Telefon auch garnicht so klingen wie man sie geschribeen zu oft missversteht. Falls du dich dazu durchringen kannst mir meinen Herzenswunsch mit den Artikelnamen zu erfüllen, weil du zu der Entscheidung gekommen bist, dass ich als zuverlässiger Mitarbeiter und Zusatzinfo Lieferant für deine Wikis ein größerer Gewinn wäre, als wenn du deinen Stil durchziehst und zukünftig auf meine Mitarbeit verzichten musst, dann würdest du mich sehr glücklich machen. Falls du zu einem anderen Entschluss kommst wünsch ich dir noch ein schönes Leben und viel Erfolg ohne mich hier. Liebe Grüße der Hatter